


Lio and Galo have a Baby (not clickbait)

by orphan_account



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Fluff, Like it’s find he’s just trans, M/M, Trans Lio Fotia, hesitant to call it mpreg bc i feel like that has fetish connotations, im sorry if this is weird, mpreg but not really, please stay calm, trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:46:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23741761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lio and Galo have a baby, exactly what it says on the tin. They're married and having a baby now.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 17
Kudos: 130





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m very nervous about posting this I just thought it would be cute I don’t know sorry. I’d continue this but I know nothing about taking care of babies. 
> 
> I also don’t know what to name this baby. 
> 
> Please don’t laugh at me this is completely motivated by softness I swear.
> 
> i wrote this bc i feel like it is like? frequently not wholesome or socially acceptable and think it should be for two sweet bros to choose to have a baby together if they want. it does not need to be traumatic and/or fetish material it could just be fine ):

It has been several months since anyone besides Galo or Meis or Gueira had actually seen Lio. He had all but disappeared shortly after he’d had his shower, at which time he was only just starting to feel self conscious. A few weeks after, he’d started to become more sparse and avoided coming to the station. If Galo forgot something at home, he’d sneak around to deliver it to him, eventually refusing to leave the car in favor of Galo coming out to get it himself.

Galo had very little to say about this matter, and when asked, usually just shrugged and said he’d just accepted it as the way their life would be for a little while. He was a little sad about it, definitely felt guilty, but he was completely sympathetic overall. He didn’t push him. After all, this was only temporary, and at this point, he only had about a month or so left anyway. Maybe less.

He had gone from only leaving the house in Galo’s company to pretty much just not leaving the house at all. He left only for doctor’s appointments and maybe to buy a snack at one in the morning.

Which is why everyone was a little beyond shocked when Galo told them Lio would be joining them all for pizza this evening. Out in a restaurant too, no less. He had plenty of excuses not to go out anywhere. No one would have minded if he’d said no. In fact, no one was even close to expecting him to say yes.

“I didn’t pressure him. Don’t look at me! He probably misses people,” Galo had told Aina insistently. 

Those less close to Lio, like Remi and Varyss were pretty neutral about him coming, glad to see him, but not in his life enough to be overly concerned with his well being, and not feeling like the present situation was any of their business. However, Aina felt strangely nervous, and Lucia, perhaps a little inappropriately, thought the whole thing was funny. Ignis was trying not to feel awkward about it.

Lio and Galo are the last to show up, after the pizza had already been ordered. They arrive just shortly after it is placed on the table. Galo beams down at them and greets everyone in his usual, loud, manner. Lio is standing almost perfectly behind him, very close to his arm, his hair tied back in a small ponytail. 

Aina gets up to let them both sit down. She gives Lio a tentative side-hug, that he does, thankfully, return. He does smile, albeit with nervousness still in his eyes. 

“It’s so good to see you!” She makes sure to tell him. “It’s good to see you’re doing okay.”

She also makes sure to make eye contact with him and not look down at the rest of him, but she can’t stop her eyes from briefly glancing down at how huge he is, extremely apparent despite his unzipped oversized coat and loose black sweater.

They let him slide into the booth first, with Galo’s help, where he crushes himself as tightly into the corner as he can. Galo sits next to him, and then Aina sits back on the end.

“Hey, it’s so nice to see you again!” 

“I hope you’re doing okay.”

“Glad you made it out!”

“We got plain cheese and also one with vegetables if you want a slice.”

He smiles and his eyes crinkle a little bit. He looks very tired.

“Thanks. It’s good to see you all too,” he says, putting a slice of cheese pizza on his plate and taking a drink of ice water.

He leans on the table strategically so that his stomach is hidden from view. 

“God, I feel like I haven’t seen you, like, all year,” Lucia says, taking a bite of her own slice.

“It’s only been three months,” he says, tentatively trying to take a bite before deciding it’s too hot just yet. 

“Well, that’s still a long time. What’ve you even been doing?” she asks him.

Lio drinks more of his water. 

“I’ve been trying to learn to play the guitar,” he says. “I’m very bad at it.”

“He is terrible,” Galo reassures everyone at the table with his mouth full.

Lio smiles tightly and groans.

“You’re the one who said it first!”

“How bad is he?”

“Well, he can’t hold the guitar properly anymore because of his-”

He groans again, louder this time.

“Look, I’m sorry- It’s cute. I think it’s cute.”

He groans even louder and takes a bite of his pizza. He’s very aware that there are at least three people at this table who are avoiding looking at him altogether. It can’t be that cute.

Lio chooses not to respond. 

It doesn’t take long for the conversation to, thankfully, drift away from him. Everyone starts chatting about work or otherwise, things that he hasn’t been involved in since taking himself out of the loop. He listens tentatively, only half aware of things from what Galo has told him. 

He eats two slices of pizza in that time and is sort of grateful that no one is pressing him too much about any certain topics. It’s a relief to not talk about the ever present impending life changing event on the horizon. It’s nice to be able to do this one last time. He’s not sure what life will be like in a month or so.

He knows it’ll be busy, and very different.

He sort of regrets hiding so much for the past few months. He really misses his friends. However, he also isn’t sure he’s enjoying being in public right now, for a number of reasons. 

He picks up his phone for a moment and then taps Galo on the shoulder.

“I texted you,” he tells him, folding his hands in front of his face. 

“What?”

Galo looks at his phone.

“You’re an adult. I trust you to piss by yourself,” Galo responds to his text, out loud.

Lio’s lips tighten into a grimace.

“I texted that to you for a reason,” he says. Aina and Lucia both laugh. The rest of the table is having a separate conversation, thank God.

Lio picks up his phone to text him again.

Galo’s phone buzzes. He looks at it.

“Ohh… Oh,” he says. Then he turns to Aina. “Let us out for a second…” 

Aina slides out of the booth, followed by Galo, and then Lio. Lio leans on the corner of the table to pull himself up and refuses Galo’s help. He still hasn’t taken off his coat. They both walk to the small bathroom in the back of the restaurant.  
Galo waits for him while he uses the stall. He holds his coat for him.

“No one’s gonna do anything to you. Come on, we know this place. The owner wouldn’t let anyone pull anything,” he reassures him.

“That doesn’t mean no one would try,” he tells him from behind the door.

“I know you’re still paranoid about the one time, but that was at a huge store. That’s different,” he tries. 

Lio doesn’t respond until he flushes and opens the door again. He walks over to the sink.

“People keep getting confused and staring and I don’t know what they think,” he says as he sticks his hands under the faucette. He glances up at his reflection in the mirror. Without his coat, there’s not much to hide his very pregnant belly. As loose as his sweater is, there’s nothing that isn’t going to be stretched tight over his swollen midsection at this point.

He’s constantly caught between “less than a month and this will be over” and “oh god there’s less than a month until-”.

“No one’s staring,” Galo tells him. “And I yelled at that one guy for you and you know I’ll do it again.”

“And you know I enjoyed it,” Lio says. “But still…” 

Lio pumps soap onto his hand and washes them thoroughly. Then he dries them, and the dryer is too loud for them to continue their conversation. 

He takes his coat back and puts it back on. It makes him feel a little safer.

“Thank you for coming with me. I’m just nervous,” he says. 

“It’s fine,” he says. “I get it. It’s alright.”

They go back to sit with the rest of squad 3. The rest of the evening is, thankfully, very nice. Lio is happy to hang out with people again. He’s been getting a little crazy from being stuck in the house so much. He really needed this.

However, he is tired and almost all of him aches. Near the end of the night, he tries to hide it as he gently tries to rub soothing circles into the lower portion of his stomach. He doesn’t want to draw attention to himself, but he’s starting to have a variety of discomforts and would really like to be sitting anywhere else right now, in any other position. 

He texts Galo again. 

His phone buzzes.

“You wanna get going?”

“Mmhmm.”

“Alright, I think we’re gonna head out,” Galo says to the group.

Aina lets both of them out. Galo stands up first and Lio does not refuse his help this time. The goodbye lasts longer than he thought it would. Aina hugs him again. Even Ignis wishes him good luck, tells him to take good care of himself, be safe.

They all give them a lovely loud goodbye. It makes Lio feel warm. 

\----

Once home, Lio can’t wait to take off his shoes and go right to the couch. The lovely couch. _His_ couch. He’s spent more time with this couch the past three months than he has anyone he considers family, and it knows far too much about him.

He lowers himself onto the cushions and lays with one leg up and lets one leg hang off the side. He sinks into the pillows he took from their bed that now live out here. He closes his eyes and groans. This isn’t comfortable either.

Galo tosses his keys on the counter and throws his jacket onto a chair in the kitchen before coming out to join him. He leans over the armrest to kiss him gently on the forehead. 

“I really do think you look cute when you try to play guitar,” he tells him. 

Lio sighs and smiles a little. 

“Can I have some of the couch too?” he asks, his hair dangling in his face.

“I guess,” Lio groans, pushing himself up. Lying down on his back wasn’t cutting it anyway. 

After a significant amount of trial and error, they wind up in a position where Galo is sitting in the corner of the couch and Lio is leaning on his chest, one leg up on the couch and one leg hanging off. 

Once they’re sure it’s comfortable enough, they start to look for a show to watch for just a little while before going to bed. Although, Lio is already dozing off. Galo’s hand tentatively comes to rest around his belly and he let’s him.

Sometimes he doesn’t want him to, if he’s in a certain mood. But he’s feeling pretty happy tonight, and sore, and appreciates it. He appreciates the way his thumb gently rubs back and forth. It feels nice.

“I can’t believe this is a whole baby,” he says. “Like a whole entire baby.” 

He’s said it before, but he’s right every single time. Even though he can feel the fluttering at all hours of the day, even though they have pictures, it’s still hard to not feel astonished at the thought night after night. 

Galo kisses his hair.

His hand slowly slips up the curve of his stomach once or twice. Lio’s eyes slip closed, and he lazily takes his fingers in his to guide his palm to where he knows there is movement he can feel. 

It never fails to make him happy and nearly speechless. 

“Been doing that for like an hour,” Lio mumbles into his shirt. 

“Aw,” Galo says. “Settle down. Time to sleep.” 

Lio smiles softly. His hand feels nice and warm, regardless of the unending twitching against his ribs. Even that feels warm in its own right. 

“Wants out. Can’t blame ‘em,” he laughs sleepily. 

Galo doesn’t seem to be paying much attention to the TV either. He pushes his hand up his belly, bringing his shirt with it to expose his taut skin. 

“I don’t think you can get much bigger,” he says suddenly. “I don’t think you’re gonna.” 

Lio hums just a little. His fingers stroke the back of Galo’s hand. 

“Is that what you think?” he says. 

“I give it two more weeks,” Galo says. “Tops.” 

“Mmmm…” is all he can say to that. He isn’t sure if it’s worse or better if he’s right or wrong. 

He is truly huge at this point.

—-

It turns out only a week later that he was wrong and it is worse. 

Galo runs his fingers through Lio’s hair as sweat starts to accumulate on his forehead. He lays in their bed on his side, staring at the wall. 

“How long has it been now?” Lio asks, his voice rough and tired. 

“You’ve been waiting since 3 and it’s around 5 now,” Galo tells him. 

Lio groans. 

“I guess we should go,” he says, deciding that the pain is consistent enough to warrant considering it might actually be labor. 

He wasn’t really ready for this yet. He’s supposed to have another couple weeks. He’s not ready for this yet. Maybe it’s fake. Maybe he’s wrong. 

—- 

For the first couple of hours at the hospital, Galo is much more panicked than Lio is. He keeps going back and forth between pacing and trying to calm down and just sit in the chair beside the bed. 

“It’s gonna be fine,” he insists even though no one was saying anything different. “It’s gonna be fine and you’re gonna be fine. It’s okay. You’re okay.” 

“I am okay,” he agrees. “Everything is fine, and I’m okay.” 

After a while, Lio sends him out to get food just because he can’t deal with it anymore. 

When he returns, the room is crowded with leather jackets and motorcycle boots. He can barely get in the door. He just barely squeezes past them. 

Gueira and Meis are at the forefront of the hoard. 

“I’m so fucking happy for you, Boss!” 

“Yeah, Boss, let us know if you need anything!” 

Lio at least looks happy to see them all, albeit with tired eyes and messy hair. There’s an enormous number of flowers and gifts on the windowsill now. 

The former members of Mad Burnish are all pretty loudly excited and supportive and, Galo thinks, maybe not supposed to be here. A nurse confirms his suspicions pretty quickly as she shoved into the room after them. 

“Alright, alright you can’t all be in here at once!” 

Her attempts to disperse them are fruitless until Lio gives in and asks them all to leave, at which point they file into the hall outside the room. 

Galo goes to sit back in the chair with the paper fast food bag. Lio lays his head to the side to look at him with half lidded eyes.

“How you doin, Boss?” He asks him, handing him a package of fries.

He just sort of shrugs at him as the nurse examines him. 

—-

Lio doesn’t start to panic until around 2 am, when they put his legs up.

“I can’t do this,” Lio says firmly. “I’m not able to do this. We have to opt out now.” 

Galo’s thumb runs over his knuckles. 

“Yes you can. You’ve done worse shit,” he tells him. “You’ve done ridiculous shit. You’ve set the entire earth on fire. You’re frankly overqualified.” 

“No I’m not.” He shakes his head urgently and swallows. His hair sticks to his forehead. “No I’m not. I can’t do this.” 

It’s been about seven hours at this point. Mad Burnish members come and go, but after a while he didn’t want anyone to see him anymore. He’d yell at anyone who wasn’t Galo. A few members of Burning Rescue show up briefly with flowers as well, the window sill now thoroughly full. Aina stays for much of it, trying to help Galo stay calm.

“You’re literally the most qualified person in the whole fucking world to do this,” he tells him. “You are so good at this. You’re a genius.” 

“No I’m not. No I’m not. I’m stupid and this was a bad idea,” he continues to shake his head. “We gotta opt out.” 

He’s holding Galo’s hand in a crushing grip. His chest rises and falls with deep, thorough breaths. 

“We should just cut our losses and go home,” he insists. “Try this again some other time. I can’t do this.”

Regardless of what he says, the baby is born at around 3 am. She is placed, incredibly light and bloody, onto his chest. She feels so fragile. 

He’s exhausted and dumbfounded and shocked and crying and almost scared he’s going to hurt her somehow. However, he doesn’t want to let her go when they take her back to clean her and check her over. 

—-

Galo holds her while Lio sleeps. She is so small. He’s not even sure how to process it. Every time she moves her legs, and she does move them quite a lot, he’s just in more and more awe. 

“Lio, this is a whole baby,” he says, unable to contain himself despite knowing he should just let him sleep. 

Lio mumbles a little and his eyes flutter, but he’s probably not awake. 

Galo just continues to hold her in stunned silence. He yawns a little bit, starting to realize he’s exhausted too. 

—— 

A little after noon the next day, Galo lays in the hospital bed next to Lio, mostly asleep with his arm around his middle. He still sort of has a belly and has been told that it will be that way for a while. 

“Boss, she is so cute. You guys did such a good job,” Meis says from the chair beside the bed. Lio is happy to let him hold her. 

“I don't know, she kind of looks like a goblin,” Gueira says, leaning over his shoulder. “And I don’t think she can even hold a bat. How’s she gonna defend herself from gators?” 

“Please don’t roast my baby. She’s only a few hours old,” Lio says, yawning. “She can’t help it.” 

“Oh, I think she could fight some gators,” Meis says. “She doesn’t need to be able to hold a bat. She’s got her fists.”

He’s glad they’ve both been supportive through this whole ordeal. He had been very unsure about how they would take the news that he’d convinced Galo to let him have a baby himself instead of adopting one. He hadn’t told anyone they were even trying until after he was already pregnant so that no one could talk him out of it. 

That also meant they didn’t have much choice but to be supportive when he finally told them. However, they both did initially think he’d meant this had all been an accident and assumed he was telling them that he needed to figure out plans for an abortion.

(...Again.) 

He was glad they weren’t too uncomfortable to come around to his final decision, though. And he’s glad they are sitting here with him. 

After a few minutes, Meis stands up and carefully hands her back to him. 

“We need to get her a little motorcycle jacket,” he says. “I completely forgot about that when I bought you guys that other crap.” 

Lio holds her against his chest. He gently strokes her tiny hand with his thumb, which she quickly instinctively grips onto. He almost cries. 

“I don’t know. I’m not convinced she could beat anybody up,” Gueira says. “Also all she’s done is sleep since she was born. Terrible work ethic. Absolute deadbeat.” 

Lio smiles down at her and kisses her very softly.

“You are not a deadbeat. You are just exhausted from beating up my organs for six months straight,” he says gently. “You can sleep as much as you want.” 

“Please don’t complain about her sleeping too much,” Galo mumbles into Lio’s shoulder, apparently having woken up from his nap. “Don’t give her any ideas.” 

Her eyes are pale blue, which is already more than Lio’s almost-pigmentless pink eyes, so she likely didn’t inherit his eye color. She has a few wisps of pale fuzz on her head, like blonde feathers. 

“And she will be able to beat up gators,” Galo assures. “Just wait.”


	2. Chapter 2

They’d settled on naming her Eos months ago but decided on Phae at the last second. 

Galo sets their things down in the kitchen and listens to Lio mumble quietly on the couch. He’s seen him talk to kids before, comforting Burnish children during difficult times, or just indulging them in whatever they wanted to tell him, so he was pretty confident he’d do alright with this. He’s good with kids, but it’s because he’s good with just about everyone. 

He had been surprisingly insistent about doing this, overall, despite the fact that he also knew he would hate being pregnant. Galo still didn’t really understand, and probably never would, but he was glad that part was over for him, at least. 

Although, he’s not sure he hated it as much as he let on. He hated people staring at him and strangers asking about his gender and assuming he was a woman? Maybe with a deep voice? He hated having to explain to qualified fucking nurses that, yes, _his_ appointment for _his_ ultrasound was for _his_ pregnancy- No, not his wife’s pregnancy. He is literally standing in front of you right now, are you blind? 

No, he is not Galo’s wife, how many times do we have to go over this? No, weird lady at the supermarket, I don’t want you to touch me. No, stranger on the internet who “used to look up to him as an ex-burnish leader”, the baby was not a demon, he was not a trans woman, they had not implanted a uterus inside of him- No, you cannot touch me at WalMart- I’m just trying to buy some chips and I can hear everything you’re saying, sir- 

But quietly, privately, in his own house with the laptop closed and social media deleted from his phone, he had seemed to be happy. When they were lying in bed together at night, he seemed happy. And Galo had that picture of him, one of the few pictures he’d let him take, of him lifting his shirt up and looking very, earnestly happy. 

However, if anyone besides Galo asked him, he’d always tell them he absolutely hated it and would never do it again. 

But he was sitting here on their couch now, joyfully babbling in a high pitched voice he usually reserved for dogs. 

“Wow, you are so talented at eating. Wow, so small but so smart…” 

Galo gets two cans of soda out of the fridge, opens one for himself and brings the other out to Lio. He sets it on the coffee table for him. He sits down next to him while he holds- 

Their daughter. A whole baby. A whole ass baby. A whole fucking baby. Their baby. 

Lio holds the bottle in her tiny, tiny, mouth, curled up in the corner of the couch. He looks tired but genuinely very happy. In fact, he looks happier than he has in months. 

“Wow, you’re so good at this…” Lio whispers down at her.

Galo doesn’t say anything, or interrupt. He just leans back into the couch, enjoying the quiet moment. 

He hopes he knows how to do this. He knows no one does. He also wishes he’d gotten to spend more time with his own parents. He wishes they could be here with him. He wonders if they would like Lio. He thinks his mom liked everyone. He wonders what advice they’d have. He wishes they could see this.

He realizes he’s crying.

He tentatively leans on Lio’s shoulder. Then his arms find a way around his midsection.

“I love this baby,” Lio says suddenly without looking at him. “I love her so much. Thank you for letting me have this baby.” 

Galo takes a moment. He wipes off his face with the palm of his hand. 

“Sure. Of course, I love her. I also wanted to have a baby,” Galo says, not feeling like any words are adequate. “I’m glad you… I’m glad you love our baby.” 

Lio laughs tiredly and Galo pushes his face further into his shoulder as tears start rolling down his cheeks again. He pulls him cautiously closer.

Lio gently pulls the bottle out of their daughter’s mouth. She makes a little high pitched cry. 

“Ah. It’s gone. I’m sorry,” he whispers. 

He lifts her up to lay her on his shoulder and leans back further into the couch. She continues to whine loudly as he strokes her back. 

“You’ll never beat up gators with that attitude,” he whispers. 

“Gators like the animal or the football team?” Galo asks, still teary eyed. The awareness that the sound of her crying would become a permanent fixture in their life settles into his stomach. 

“The whole football team,” Lio yawns. “Take ‘em out one at a time.” 

She is so small that Lio’s hands seem to practically hide her on his shoulder. 

“She could take ‘em, no problem…” Galo agrees. “Guiera won’t know what hit him.” 

Lio laughs a little too much and disturbs her. She cries a little louder. 

“Oh, oh, I’m sorry,” he whispers. “I just can’t wait for you to beat up Gueira, that’s all.” 

“Wait, is Gueira part of the Florida Gators now?” Galo asks. “Or is she just defending her turf?” 

Lio laughs again, begrudgingly, which Phae does not approve of.

“Stop. You have to stop. You can’t make jokes. I have stitches and shit, please,” he breathes. “Also she threw up on me.”

—-

They order take out and find time to eat some of it throughout the evening, and into the night. Despite having set up a room for her, it was easier for them to just keep her in their room in the small box the hospital had given them. Galo remarks that she looks a little sad in the box and makes her feel like a cat or a houseplant or something. It seems to be the best option, though.

Somewhere around 2, as Galo is getting out of bed again, to see what’s wrong this time, Lio stops him. 

“Hey uh,” he says. “Is it okay if I’m alone for a little while? Is it okay if I move onto the couch?” 

Galo realizes Lio’s eyes are puffy, and his face is wet and red under his tangled pale hair. 

“I’ll still help you, I just want to be alone.”

—-

A few weeks later, Aina is helping, or sometimes Meis and Gueira are trying to help. The extended family available is limited. Lio realizes too late that he’s mentally deteriorating in a way he hadn’t expected, with his moods dropping suddenly out of nowhere. Galo can’t really do all of this by himself. 

“This baby absolutely hates me,” Gueira says every time he’s over and tries to hold her. “Like this baby hates my guts. This baby wants me dead.” 

He’s really no help, then, unfortunately, because she just screams any time he gets near her. The only upside to this is that it’s one of the only things Lio still thinks is funny, no matter how exhausted he is. 

Aina is not particularly confident in any of her abilities to help, but feels sort of bad seeing Galo this exhausted, so she does her best. However, she finds herself in an odd position with Lio, as the only other person he’s sort of close to who isn’t… 

“Aina, my body is so fucked up,” he whispers to her at one point in private. “My body is a mess.” 

She sits on the bed with him, alone, on a Sunday. However, she has never been through this, and has no real advice for him. She also isn’t quite that close to him.

He ends up venting to Meis about it, somehow, while Aina stops Galo from microwaving a fork in a tired stupor.

“My dick has become uncircumcised,” he tells him when they’re alone. “And so has my torso.” 

Meis lets out a barking laugh. 

“Look at this shit, man-“

Lio is grateful beyond belief that he’s this close to him, and that he’s not easily put off by just about anything.  
—-

A few months pass and things have either gotten calmer, or they’re just used to being exhausted. They’re both going to have to return to work soon, though. The only solace is that they have different shifts, with Galo working nights at the station, so someone will usually be home.

“Ah, if it isn’t my mortal enemy…” Gueira says as he walks in the door. Lio shuts it behind him and Meis.

“Don’t you dare even look at her,” Galo says from the couch with his eyes closed. “She just fell asleep and we already know she can smell your blood.” 

Gueira puts up his hands and stands back. Phae is asleep quietly on his chest. The wisps of pale blonde hair she’d been born with had grown out into dark curls, and she was starting to look more like Galo. 

“Are you all set?” Meis asks Lio. 

“Yeah, I’m good,” he says, pulling on his jacket. 

He walks over to the couch and kisses both of them goodbye for the evening. 

“Text me if anything goes wrong.” 

“Okay. Love you bye.”

“Okay, love you, bye.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I started thinking more about this and like? I enjoy this but I feel weird about it?? This just feels like a weird thing to write about idk. I also don’t know a lot about taking care of babies like I said so I don’t feel like I can offer like, fun baby highjinks or whatever. 
> 
> I also keep getting weird memories of like, playing house as I write this? I have never thought about having a baby at all until recently and this just feels very weird and like, maybe, super irrelevant to Promare. I just feel strange writing this even tho it also brings me joy I feel like, guilty and fucked up about it. Idk 
> 
> For that reason, I feel like it works best as just casual little vignettes instead of a cohesive and detailed story like I usually write. So if I have some casual thoughts about this... situation I might add little updates here and there. Idk man I’ve lost control of my life


End file.
